maybe i should cry for help
by doodlechick12
Summary: In my genderswapped AU "To Build a Home" universe: A deeper look into Stephanie and Klaus' time together in the 1920s.


**Disclaimer: I do not own the vampire diaries or any quotes borrowed/modified. I do not own the passage from** _**The Vampire Diaries: Stefan's Diaries Vol. 2 Bloodlust**_.

Warnings: very possible dark content/themes and violence, along with sexuality. Beware and heed the rating. (It's a high "T".)

Stepheremy/Jepheranie (I don't know what you've named this ship, actually) fans will probably not like this.

_[A deeper look into Stephanie and Klaus' time together in the 20s]_

* * *

**Maybe I should cry for help; maybe I should kill myself**

"_The poets and philosophers I once loved had it wrong. Death does not come to us all, nor does the passage of time dim our memories and reduce our bodies to dust; because while I was considered dead, and a headstone had been engraved with my name, in truth my life was just beginning. It was as if I'd been asleep these many years, slumbering in the darkest night, only to awake to a world that was brighter, wilder, more thrilling than I'd ever imagined."_

_-Stefan Salvatore, the Vampire Diaries: Stefan's Diaries Vol. 2, Bloodlust_

She wiped her tongue across her pearly white teeth, lingering on the sharp tip of each elongated canine. She gave one last piteous glance towards the slumped body at her feet and the sweet perfume scented blood wafting from its savaged neck. The man had been handsome; in his early twenties, tall with muscle tone, perceptive brown eyes, and sleek black hair combed over in the latest 20s style. He was clad in a tailored suit that emphasized his physique.

His body seemed disproportional then however, as it was slumped over in the bright red Chevrolet Six and Stephanie took great care to daintily step over his bloodied body and let herself out of the vehicle. Her heels clacked on the pavement as she stepped out onto the road and she turned to shut the door of the car. There was no driver, so she knew that it would be at least a few minutes before anyone found the man's remains.

Stephanie extended the gold chain on her handbag and slid it over her slim shoulder and started off towards the club she'd heard about from a passing acquaintance; it was supposed to be the hub of activity for the supernatural life in Chicago and included free meals all around.

Steph's hips swayed seductively as she passed into the threshold of the club, drawing the gaze of many a man as she walked. The dress she wore was black, hand beaded by skilled artisans, and the workmanship done on it was exquisite. The black mesh was elaborately hand decorated with iridescent beads and sequins and it was a sleeveless V-neck with a slightly fitted silhouette and hip length with 20" of black fringe.

She made her way to the bar and slid into a stool, winking at a server that passed her by, making the man tip his hat and hide a smug smile at the attention he'd received from a beautiful woman. His hair was dark blond and reached down his neck, curling around his nape. He met Stephanie's appreciative gaze confidently with his own green eyes that were even brighter than Steph's.

"What can I do for you this evening, Ma'am?" He asked and his southern drawl was about as welcome as his pulsing blood that Stephanie could see throbbing through a vein in his neck.

"You could start with bringing me something to drink," Stephanie drawled, letting her Virginian accent come through for the first time in years.

The man's next smile was a little more real. "Virginia?" He asked.

Stephanie nodded once. "South Carolina?"

The man beamed, "You're good. How'd you know?"

"I've traveled," Stephanie said vaguely, keeping eye contact with the man, "About that drink?"

"Of course," He said and quickly walked away.

Stephanie watched him as he walked, but her attention was drawn to another figure in the room, standing towards the entrance with a blonde woman hanging on his arm. They were the most beautiful people Stephanie had ever seen her life, including all of the vampires she'd seen in Mystic Falls.

The woman was blonde and utter perfection; flawless skin, lovely curves, and an entrancing smile. The man had slicked back blonde hair that may have been short, but it was impossible to tell through the product layered on it. He had clear blue eyes that positively danced with a seemingly hidden knowledge as they swept the room.

Stephanie turned back when the server boy came back and she took her drink without another word, forgoing the usual flirting. She drank it down in a few swigs, impressing the man.

Steph looked at his eyes and the man found himself staring back, mesmerized.

"_You're going to come home with me and you're going to have the best night of your life as we bathe in your blood. Do you understand_?"

He blinked.

"Yes," He murmured.

Stephanie took his arm and led the human out of the establishment, brushing right passed the other blonde man with pretty eyes and the woman on his arm. She didn't notice as his gaze lingered on her back.

The night was cold and wet as she spotted a police car next to the vehicle of the dead man from earlier that she'd arrived with. Sparing them barely a cursory glance, Stephanie hailed a taxi and stepped inside with her catch of the evening.

The taxi driver looked at them through his rear window and arched a brow.

"Where to, Miss, Mister?"

Steph rattled off an address and sat with the gentlemen in the backseat as he tried to fondle her. She shot him a glance and he stopped on the promise to resume at her apartment. The scent of his blood nearly overpowered Stephanie's senses in the small enclosed space and she felt her fangs bulging more than once.

They arrived at Steph's apartment on the second floor, and she locked her door behind them as they entered, even as the man with her tore at her clothes with his large hands. The pounding of his heart grew louder and louder each passing second, making Stephanie's stomach clench with an undeniable and seemingly unquenchable thirst.

Steph could smell the salty allure of his blood and see it as it pumped through an artery in his neck. Sweat built on his forehead, while Stephanie remained cool and dry. She kissed his chest and worked her way up to his neck. Steph felt her fangs elongate and the spidery veins crawl across her face, making her eyes turn nearly black with need.

"What the hell . . . ?" He murmured, not quite aware yet of the danger he was in. Steph almost pitied him for his ignorance. Stephanie pushed him back towards her bedroom and walked him forwards until the backs of his knees hit the bed. She put her hands onto his shoulders and felled him backwards.

"What's your name?" Stephanie whispered against his racing pulse as she crawled over his prone body.

"Nathaniel," He gasped and arched his back, "Nathaniel Green."

Stephanie bit down on Nathaniel's neck and made a note in the back of her mind to write his name on a wall in the closet as he screamed.

* * *

Stephanie was sitting at the bar in her new dress, this one red, and felt her dark hair that hung in ringlets bounce around her face. Her legs were tucked against each other around the metal of the stool, her heels not even touching the floor. She licked her bloodied lips and closed her eyes at the taste and the remembered sensations of her earlier meal. Her eye lashes fluttered as she opened her eyes to see another man watching at her, seemingly enchanted.

He was young, maybe twenty years old with dark brown eyes and matching hair. He exuded an aura of confidence and when he saw her watching, the man winked at her. Stephanie turned away though, for the similarities to her brother too strong for her to find him attractive. She heard light footsteps approach her from behind, but Stephanie gave no indication that she'd heard him.

"Hello, love," A warm accented voice whispered in Steph's ear, sending shivers of pleasure down her spine. She tilted her head up and saw the man she'd had a glimpse at the night before. His blonde hair had less product in it that evening, but his eyes were as the same clear, dancing orbs as they wandered up and down her body unabashedly.

"Fancy a dance?" He asked and Stephanie placed his accent while she let her eyes sweep him in return and felt a seductive smirk slowly start on her red lips.

"Perhaps," She said sweetly.

"Only perhaps?" He arched a brow and his chest rumbled with a small laugh.

"If you make it worth my while," Stephanie whispered huskily.

"That," The man winked, "I can promise." He held out a hand that Steph accepted and he swept her out onto the dance floor and into an elaborate dance movement that Stephanie had never seen before.

"What's your name?" Stephanie asked as they took a break and made their way over to a booth to be seated.

"Call me Nik," His eyes twinkled, "_And I want you to remember._"

Stephanie had to take a deep breath to keep herself steady from the sudden influx of information and images that flashed before her eyes. Memories of long nights and short days with this man were evoked; bloodied corpses and sex in the rain and whispered secrets under the cover of blankets by a warm fire along with images of their sweat slicked bodies and tears and cries of pleasure and pain.

"Nik!" Stephanie realized a little loudly, but little attention was drawn to their corner of the establishment. She found herself in Nik's arms and she slid her hands back against the nape of Nik's neck and brought her lips to his. One of his hands tangled into Stephanie's curled hair, the other falling down to the small of her back. Nik met her halfway and the kiss that emerged was passion and fire and hate and love all wrapped up into one.

They came up for air several minutes later and Nik murmured quietly as he pressed their foreheads together. They gazed into each other's eyes.

"I missed your company," He said at last.

"Why did you leave?" Stephanie asked, furrowing her brows. For all of her lost memories returned, the recollection of Nik and Rebekah's mysterious exit in Stephanie's life was a gaping hole of pitch black nothingness.

"Family business," Klaus evaded, and Stephanie let one of her eyebrows rise. "I'll tell you later, I promise, love."

They heard a throat clear and both of the vampires looked up to see Rebekah standing in front of their booth with a hand on her hip and an irritated twist of her lips.

"It took you long enough," She finally said and her pink lips pulled up in a smile, "I hate to admit it, but I missed you."

"Sit down," Stephanie urged and her surrogate sister squeezed into the booth on Steph's other side. Rebekah folded her legs inside the leather booth and Nik raised a hand to call over a waiter.

One came scurrying over a moment later and he gathered their orders of drinks. Hardly a moment had passed before a woman whose whole aura pulsated with anger stomped over to their table and glared at Stephanie and Klaus, before settling on Steph.

"Where the hell's my boyfriend?" She demanded, nearly spitting in her righteous fury. Her face was flushed and her bright red hair was plastered to back of her neck because of the building sweat.

"Who?" Stephanie asked while tilting her head and letting a smirk curl onto her lips. She rested an elbow on the table with a hand cradling her face.

"Willie, you wretched whore," The woman spat, "You know who I'm talking about!" She put her hands onto her hips standoffishly.

"Now, now," Nik said and though still sprawled in a relaxed position besides Stephanie, his tone turned frigid, "Let's not fight ladies, or at least, don't insult mine."

"How about I call the Chicago PD? That might set you straight!" The woman said with indignation shining prominently on her face.

Nik and Steph exchanged amused glances, "Ooh," chuckling. Stephanie spotted the man in question and called him over.

"Will!" The straw haired man hustled over to their table and the woman latched on his arm.

"Oh, Willie, let's get out of here, now," She blinked her doe eyes up her strong boyfriend, affecting a teary countenance.

"Oh, no, Willie, ma'am, stay," Stephanie compelled them with a large grin, ignoring the curious glance Rebekah shot her. Klaus eyed her with a twinkle in his eye and a sly smile; he knew what she was planning or least the general idea of the game about to start.

"Take a seat. Have a drink," Stephanie compelled and the couple compliantly sat down in the booth, Willie beside her, and the woman next to Nik. "Barman! Bring the happy couple a drink or two." The server did as asked, not making eye contact with the three vampires or their victims.

Stephanie said nothing, as she gently took Willie's arm and rolled his pristine white sleeve, folding it up at the elbow. She picked up her purse and smoothly pulled out a sharp pocket knife, flicking it open.

"Now, Stephanie, don't be mean," Rebekah murmured, but there was a delighted gleam in her bright eyes.

"Don't listen to her, love, play all you want," Nik said encouragingly. His tongue darted out to lick his lips in anticipation.

Steph pulled an empty wine flute over to her side of the table and set it underneath Willie's wrist. She raised the knife and started to cut deeply into a large vein located there and watched the blood start to drip into the empty glass.

"What the hell are you doing?" The human woman demanded, a bit of Brooklyn accent slipping out as her agitation rose. Stephanie waited until the flute was filled up before she stopped and turned to Willie once more.

"Thank you sweetheart," She said sweetly, "Why don't you take that and get it bandaged up?" Willie nodded, trance like, and he left the table immediately, the surprise and horror to his girlfriend.

"I'll like for you to join us for a drink," Stephanie drawled as soon as Willie was out of sight. She pushed the blood filled wine flute towards other woman and leant back into the booth. One of Nik's arms went to rest on the back Steph's seat, making the small vampire comfortable.

"What kind of sick freaks are you?" The woman asked, aghast.

"I said, drink," Stephanie said, a touch of warning entering her voice. She nodded and inclined her head, and finally, the woman raised the glass to her lips, taking a tentative sip. "You know," Steph added as she leant forwards, "I don't think I remember you name."

"Lila," The girl said nervously and Klaus and the vampire women laughed dangerously.

"Got a last name, Lila?" Stephanie asked cockily.

"It's Grant," The woman said, "Lila Grant."

"Well, Miss Grant," Stephanie said with an arched brow, "Have another sip." Nik tapped his glass with Lila's and the human raised the flute to her lips and downed the rest to the amusement of the vampires sitting around the table.

"Have a nice evening, Lila," Stephanie said as soon as the blood was drunk, "Oh, and forget our time together, will you? Fantastic." Lila moved away as if in a trance as she found her boyfriend and they left Gloria's bar as quickly as they could, fear lingering in their minds, but not knowing its source.

"Now," Nik said grandly, "That was some entertainment, love."

"Want an encore?" Stephanie asked teasingly, biting her bottom lip as she looked at Nik through her lashes. Rebekah rolled her eyes, and excusing herself from the booth, went to find a man to dance with.

"We won't be here when you're done, 'Bekah," Nik called out to his sister, but his eyes were locked onto Stephanie's.

"Oh, I know," Rebekah drawled, "Have fun." She disappeared into the throng of dancing throng of bodies that littered the floor.

"I want to show you something," Stephanie whispered into Nik's ear and saw the shiver go down his spine at her proximity and her breath on his neck.

"Indeed?" Nik teased.

"Come with me," Stephanie slipped out of the leather booth and tugged Nik along with her out of Gloria's bar and into the drizzly night. Cars rushed passed and honked at them as they sped through the streets until they reached an apartment on the corner of a populated avenue.

"Where are we headed, darling?" Nik asked as he let Steph grab ahold of his hand and lead him through the building's doors and up the black metal stairs.

"My home away from home," Stephanie said as she pushed open her apartment door. The wallpaper was a light green, full of deceitful promises of spring in a place full of darkness. The wooden floor was impeccable and her large queen bed sat under a large window with a fluttering white curtain. The house was full of books and journals, and Nik's eyes wandered all around.

"That's not the best part," Stephanie told him with a secret smile and tugged Nik back to the far end of the apartment. She opened up a hidden room and Nik hid his amusement at what he saw.

"You're a closeted alcoholic?" Nik guessed as his eyes slid over the numerous bottles of whiskey, bourbon, and glass tumblers.

"It's what's behind the alcohol, Nik," Stephanie admonished, "You're not _looking."_ She hit a lever and the shelf of glass bottles shifted and moved, revealing a floor to ceiling list of scrawled names, in what could have been blood or ink.

"What is this?" Nik asked, tilting his head to look at the top of the list. _Giuseppe Salvatore._

"It's a list of my . . . kills," Stephanie explained, her green eyes on Nik's face, "I find out their names and write them down here. I can see them and think of the people . . . remember their blood . . . the screams."

"Giuseppe Salvatore . . ." Nik looked at Stephanie sideways and his love's eyes hardened.

"My first," She admitted and her voice turned to ice, "He killed me, so I returned the favor."

"I appreciate vengeance in women," Nik said, his voice lowering, "It's . . . sexy. Draws me in." He leant down towards Steph, and the small vampire met him half way, her hands tangling in his hair. Nik placed his hands on Steph's hips and raised her up, allowing Stephanie the space to wrap her legs around the other vampire's waist as he carried her across the room.

They landed roughly on the bed, tearing at each other's clothes, mouths burning and teeth clashing. Stephanie felt her fangs bulging and her spidery veins crawling across her now black eyes. Nik's face matched hers and her lowered his mouth to her neck.

"This is going to hurt," He warned huskily.

Stephanie's bright eyes met Nik's and she licked her lips. "Only if you let me reciprocate."

Nik smiled and let his fangs pierce Steph's neck.

* * *

"Had a good night, did you?" Rebekah asked as she breezed into Stephanie's apartment the next morning. She strode over and pulled the curtains open, letting the sunlight stream over Steph and Nik's intertwined bodies on Stephanie's bed.

"Piss off, you tart," Nik muttered foully as he buried his face into Stephanie's bare skinned back. The youngest vampire merely groaned and smothered her face into her pillow.

"That's not a nice way to talk to your sister, you randy twat," Rebekah hissed, glaring viciously at her brother.

"What horrible language that befouls your mouth, sister," Nik murmured, turning an open eye to look at his enraged sister.

Rebekah huffed and swirled around, stomping to the kitchen. "Stephanie, why do you not have the appropriate things for coffee?"

"I don't drink coffee," Stephanie said into her pillow.

"How horrid a life you must lead," Rebekah muttered with a distasteful frown on her face.

"If you must be here, you could at least tell us the time, Rebekah," Nik drawled as he rearranged his body so that his lower half was covered by the blanket, and Stephanie was burrowed into his side. One of his hands ran through Steph's wild hair, and Stephanie sighed at the soothing motion.

"It's almost the evening; you've slept the day away," Rebekah said with a perfect arched golden eyebrow.

"Let's do something fun tonight," Nik suggested cheerfully as he bent down and engaged Stephanie in a kiss. He eyed the new pink skin on Stephanie's neck and knew that his own matched.

"Like you didn't the last?" Rebekah asked mischievously.

"Oh, that was just the warm up, Bekah," Nik smirked, "It really-"

"I don't want to know about your sex life, truly," Rebekah interrupted him, "So, please, keep the details between the two of you."

"If that's how you feel," Nik said airily and he rose, stretching his tired muscles. He watched as Stephanie feebly tried to bury underneath the blankets for the heat once more. "Now, love, don't you want to go out again? I'll make sure it's something that suits your fancy, I promise."

Rebekah rolled her eyes and turned away until her brother and his lover got dressed.

"Let's get something to eat," Nik suggested as he watched Stephanie twist her hair into a stylish bun and apply a little kohl around her eyes, accentuating their vibrant green color.

Steph gave him a wicked smile. "I'm up for anything."

"Now that you've risen, anyway," Rebekah murmured and led the way out of the apartment and the busy streets that were just starting to flourish with the night crowd.

"What shall we do first, ladies?" Nik asked as he extravagantly spread his arms, "We have the whole city to ourselves to conquer."

"We should go to New York next," Rebekah suggested and noticed the hint of a frown on Steph's face, but it was quickly replaced. "You have an objection?"

"No," Stephanie said vaguely, but Rebekah could tell the smaller girl wasn't interested, "I've been to New York, though; it's not all it's cracked up to be."

"London?" Rebekah suggested.

"I was there during the Jack the Ripper phenomena in 1888; met some vampires there that weren't exactly the most welcoming," Stephanie replied, "Not sure I want a repeat of the experience."

"You certainly know how to pick them, Niklaus," Rebekah moaned, rolling her eyes.

"Oh, there's always more places to go to," Nik said, unmoved by Rebekah's dramatics, "We can head to Rome, Paris, Prague, Moscow . . . the opportunities are limitless, ladies. Expand your horizons beyond the North America or England."

The three vampires walked down the darkening streets of Chicago, enlightened and excited by the future possibilities. Stephanie caught a sweet scent on the breeze that made her gait unsteady.

"What is it, love?" Nik asked, eyeing her.

Steph gave Nik a fiendish grin, "I smell someone delightful."

"Like roses and cognac?" Rebekah asked with a twist of her lips and glared when Nik shoved her sideways.

Stephanie didn't answer; instead, she flashed away towards the scent and by the time the Originals had caught up to her, her face was bloody and the body in her arms was prone.

Nik was hit with a sudden realization; Stephanie was beautiful disaster, a striking, broken mess. Her eyes were black and wild as they looked back at Nik, filled with ecstasy. He didn't wait for invitation to join her, but flashed to her side and bit into the other side of her kill's neck. Stephanie hadn't gotten far enough to beheading this one.

"Go on and finish him then, love," Nik murmured once he'd had his fill, giving Steph a bloody grin. 'Bekah had disappeared again, having scented her own meal.

Nik had really no reason to encourage Stephanie, for she attacked the man with a bloodlust like none other he'd ever seen before.

"That's it."

Nik felt himself falling in love with Stephanie's simultaneous brutality and vulnerability all over again.

* * *

Stephanie breathed deeply, savoring the taste and smell of the man's blood on her lips. It was a shame he was dead, really; he'd been quite beautiful with angelic looks and blonde hair that fanned around his head like a halo. Now, it was saturated with blood that clotted in the fine strands.

She heard a body drop inelegantly to the ground next to her and turned her bright eyes up Nik's face and the fading ecstasy on his features. Blood was just visible on his lips and around his chin, but he was immaculate otherwise; it was Stephanie that was the messy one, but Nik told her again and again that that was how he liked her.

Nik's eyes were still black and the veins didn't fade as he prowled towards Steph, a darkly mischievous look in his gaze. His starch white dress shirt was folded up to the elbows and his black trousers fitted him perfectly. He backed Stephanie up against the brick wall of the alley and let his still bloodied fangs sink into Stephanie's neck.

She relaxed in his embrace, letting out a sigh of pleasure and pain, hissing when Nik's fangs dug a little deeper. She put her hands onto his shoulder and her fingers curled into the fabric, nails digging into the skin underneath the shirt.

Nik hissed and licked his lips as he came back up to look into Stephanie's eyes. She didn't look at the bite, but knew that it would be deep and bleeding. She licked her lips as Nik tilted his head to the side.

Steph wasted no time darting forwards and latching onto an exposed vein. Nik tensed and then his body went lax, and only his arms on the alley wall and Stephanie holding onto him kept Nik from falling to the dirty ground.

When they were done feeding on each other, they were both still hungry and aroused, heat in their gazes as their eyes met.

"Go back to my apartment?" Stephanie suggested.

"Thought you'd never ask, love," Nik smirked and darted away with his enhanced speed. Stephanie followed just as quickly.

* * *

Stephanie washed off in the shower, watching the blood and grime collect in the bottom of the drain until it swirled away. A pang of . . . something hit her, but Steph quickly brushed it away. She stepped out of the shower and reached for her towel, wrapping it around herself, under her armpits. Her sopping hair hung down her back as Steph opened the door of the bathroom and walked out into the living room. It was surprisingly vacant of the Originals that had been there for the past several days, and Stephanie wondered where they'd have gone without telling her.

She dressed quickly and left just as the sun was setting, hoping to find the siblings at Gloria's bar already waiting for her. The place was popular that evening, as it was Friday. Couples were already out onto the dance floor, twirling each other around in dizzying circles, skirts flying and hats falling off from carefully sculpted hair.

"Steph?"

Steph didn't break her stride as she turned around to arch an eyebrow.

"Hello, brother."

Damon appeared taken aback by her cool gaze and hard voice. His thick dark hair curled around his ears and a grey hat sat tilted on his head. He was clad in a designer suit and Italian shoes of the best make; he was clearly not wanting for anything.

"I've said I'm sorry for 1912," He started, but Stephanie didn't let him finish.

"Sorry for what?" She asked aloofly, "For helping me become what I've always meant to be? Making me into the monster that I am? Don't apologize, brother, because you may be sorry, but I'm not."

Blood from her last meal was still pulsing through her veins, but already Steph found her attention drifting onto the next person she'd drain. Maybe Nik would hunt with her; the competition he wrought always added a little fun to the mix.

"Steph," Damon said, bravado coloring his tone to cover the hurt, "Well, I hope you enjoy your evening then. Sister." He stiffly tipped his hat and turned around, stalking straight out of Gloria's bar.

Barely a pang of regret hit her before Nik appeared at her elbow, dispelling any negative feelings she'd started to have.

"Who was that, love?" Nik whispered into her ear.

"No one," Stephanie said vaguely and turned her eyes up to his face, "Where were you and Rebekah?"

"Had some family business to attend to," Nik waved a hand.

"You know, you never told me about your previous family business," Stephanie said, frowning, "About why you'd left and why I couldn't remember you."

Nik's composure didn't flail and he looked down at Stephanie in a familiar motion. His pupils constricted and he said firmly, "You're not going to ask about my family besides Rebekah. We're going to have a good time dancing, then we'll hunt some dinner up, and then we're going to have the best sex you've ever had in your life."

Stephanie blinked and smiled, showing her pearly white teeth. "Of course, Nik."

Nik shot her a quick grin.

"Shall we, love?" He extended his arm.

They were dancing when it started.

The sharp sounds of shotguns and pistols rebounding filled Stephanie's ears, along with the responding clang of the bullets hitting metal. Glass shattered and the windows of Gloria's bar were blown in, making the humans scream in horror.

Steph felt the first vestiges of fear make her heart race in a long time as she clutched at Nik's sleeve. He wrapped a wiry arm around her, pulling Stephanie tightly to his side as he ducked and weaved through the crowd, searching for his sister.

Steph spied a wooden bullet on the ground and ducked out of Nik's tight embrace to pick it up.

"Wooden," She said grimly and looked at Nik's dark face, "They know."

He nodded curtly and gave Stephanie a hand up.

"Nik!" They whirled around to see Rebekah sprinting towards them.

"We have to go," Nik said urgently and Stephanie found herself nodding firmly.

"Not without Stephanie. Not this time," Rebekah snapped sharply, her blonde hair whipping around her face as she shook her head vehemently.

"We'll come back for her," Klaus promised earnestly.

He turned to the vampire in question, who was severely confused. "What's going on, Nik?"

"_Love, you have to forget me again. Forget Rebekah and I and all of our exploits. I'll return for you one day. You'll only remember coming to Gloria's club for a drink and a meal. Thank you, love, for providing such companionship."_

Stephanie blinked.

When her eyes opened again, she saw humans scattering around the bar she appeared to be inside of. She took a step forwards, only to hear something crack. She looked down and picked up a beautiful metal necklace with a broken clasp. Shoving it into her apparent purse, Stephanie flashed out of the bar and found herself in a city she vaguely recognize and pounding headache.

Confused and aching, Stephanie picked an aimless direction started walking.

* * *

**A/N: Stefan meeting Jack the Ripper is canon. If you read "Stefan's Diaries" the spinoff from the TV show, the meeting is in the fourth volume. I recommend the series to all vampire diaries fans.**


End file.
